This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for cleaning carpets or similar fabrics using high pressure wet vacuum cleaners and relates in particular to an improved method and apparatus for cleaning such material without unduly saturating the pad or base portion of the carpet while still thoroughly cleaning the pile portion.